Everlasting
by zvforever
Summary: SEQUEL to I'm Here Forever!Troy and Gabriella are now married, but what about the other couples?What happens when they have families? Will the gang be able to overcome the biggest challenge they have had to face yet?TxG CxT KxJ SxZ RxS The journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. For all of you who like ****I'm Here Forever**** here's a sequel. I really hope you'll like it. This is just a trailer, but let me know what you think of it and if I should change anything...The story is still basically going to focus on Troyella, but it will definitely also have Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay, and Ryan/Stacy. I love Troyella, but I love the other couples too. This story is going to be about marriage and kids and it's going to be about the ups and downs of everyone's lives. Tell me what you think of the trailer!! **

_Everlasting_

**Troy and Gabriella just got married**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling and cuddling with each other_

**Their friends soon follow**

_Shows the multiple weddings_

**They are soon ready for families**

_Shows the girls cheering loudly_

**But years after their dreams have come true, can something tear them apart?**

_Shows the gang at the hospital awaiting news of someone_

**Or is the gang's friendship stronger than anything?**

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron **as _Troy Bolton_

**Vanessa Hudgens **as _Gabriella Bolton_

**Corbin Bleu** as _Chad Danforth_

**Monique Coleman **as _Taylor Danforth_

**Ashley Tisdale** as _Sharpay Baylor_

**Chris Warren, Jr. **as _Zeke Baylor_

**Lucas Grabeel** as _Ryan Evans_

**Sara Paxton** as _Stacy Evans_

**Olesya Rulin **as _Kelsi Cross_

**AND**

**Ryne Sanborn** as _Jason Cross_

**Let the journey begin...**

**A/N: What did you guys think? Does it sound ok? Tell me if I need to improve anything. I know it's a pretty short trailer, but I'm not completely sure with everything that I want to write about yet. One question? Do you guys want me to write chapters about each couples wedding or should I just leave that out or should I write separate one-shots about that? Please let me know because that's the first thing I want to do...let me know if you're at least interested! I also just wanted to let you know that this story will skip years like if I write about weddings, then it will skip to when they have children and then it will skip to when the kids are about eight maybe and then it skips to when the kids are teenagers. So tell me if you like that. Thank you!! )**

**P.S.-I'm sorry that the note is so long. )**


	2. ANBackground Info

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews that I got. I'm excited to write the story and if at any time you guys don't want me to keep going, then please just tell me and I'll stop writing. About the weddings, my friend made a very good point saying that writing about all the weddings would become repetitive, so I've decided that I'll put them into flashbacks throughout the story. If anyone really wants me to write about them, then just tell me and I'll probably write one shots. So let me know. **

**This is kind of an author's note/background information about the characters. Just basically how long they've been married and everything and in a couple chapters, I'll have all the information about their kids and everything.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton...24 years old; married for 1 year; Troy is on the Albuquerque team for the NBA (idk made it up...idk anything about basketball) and Gabriella is a Chemistry teacher at East High.**

**Chad and Taylor Danforth...24 years old; married for 9 months; Chad is also on the Albuquerque team for the NBA and Taylor teaches Calculus at East High.**

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor...24 years old; married for 6 months; Zeke is also on the Albuquerque team for the NBA/on the weekends he runs his own bakery and Sharpay owns her own clothing store called "Sharpette" (idk...if anyone has a better name please tell me!!!)**

**Ryan and Stacy Evans...24 years old; married for 8 months; Ryan is a president/owner of his and Kelsi's expanding show business company and Stacy is a ballroom dancing teacher at her own studio.**

**Jason and Kelsi Cross...24 years old; married for 7 months; Jason is also on the Albuquerque team for the NBA and Kelsi co-owns the show business company with Ryan, which she mostly writes music for.**

**Ok. I hope that was all right. If anyone has any better ideas about anything then please tell me. Tell me what you think of this information. Next chapter will be first chapter so please let me know what you think! Thankss guys!**


	3. Worry Doesn't Get You Far

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like a month...but I had so much schoolwork, and then there was vacation and this week was the last week before our quarter ends and I had so many tests to study for, so I'm really sorry. If that happens again, someone just pm me and tell me to update (that is if you want me to). But we're going to have a four-day weekend for Thanksgiving this week so I'll hopefully post then. I'm really sorry! I hope you guys will still read and review, please do! Well here's the official first chapter of **_**Everlasting**_**. Enjoy and review!**

_Worry Doesn't Get You Far_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Stacy were all at the airport awaiting Zeke and Sharpay. Sharpay's birthday was a week ago and Zeke took her on a surprise vacation after the surprise party the whole gang threw for her. They were excited to see them and were wondering how Hawaii was.

They had been waiting for more than thirty minutes and Chad was beginning to get annoyed, "Ugh, where is their plane?"

"It'll be here. Just calm down Chad," replied his wife. Truth is, Taylor had been getting annoyed at Chad a lot lately and she didn't know why. She was also getting sick more often now. She didn't know what it was due to and Chad also had no idea.

"There see they're letting people out," replied Kelsi.

After about four minutes of people walking off the plane, the gang spotted Zeke and Sharpay. Sharpay spotted them and quickly ran to her brother. "Welcome back, sis," said Ryan while giving her a tight hug. Sharpay and Ryan were very close. They could tell each other anything and they were glad that they had such a close relationship.

"So...how was it?" asked an eager Gabriella.

"Oh my God, it was so romantic. Walks on the beach, the sunsets, the food, and the bedroom was especially appealing," replied Sharpay. Everyone giggled at that last comment except for Ryan who gave a blank facial expression.

"Thanks for putting that image into my head" he replied sarcastically.

"Aw, you're welcome big brother," said Sharpay. **(Idk who's older but in this story, Ryan is older. I usually like it when there's an older brother, so yeah)**

After getting their luggage, they all drove to Sharpay and Zeke's house and were each given their souvenirs. Sharpay always found the cutest accessories for the girls and Zeke usually found something to do with basketball if they were in the States.

"You know, I'm going to go make some cake. I'm in the mood for cake, is anyone else in the mood for cake?" asked Zeke.

"Ooooh, me! You know what I want. I want cheesecake with mushrooms on top," replied Gabriella, which earned her a stare from everyone else. "What?"

"Okay, I'll make that for Gabi, and everyone else I'm assuming wants regular cheese cake," everyone nodded at Zeke's question.

After that, the boys went off to the kitchen to "help" Zeke, but mostly to keep him company, while the girls stayed in the living room and just talked about the vacation and about whatever was new that week.

_With the girls:_

"So, Gabi, what'd I miss while I was away?" asked a very curious Sharpay.

"Nothing," replied Gabriella.

"Really. Then what was that very odd dessert request?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, Gabi, really. What _was_ that?" asked Kelsi.

"I don't know. I'm in the mood for cheesecake, but I'm also in the mood for mushrooms, therefore cheesecake with mushrooms on it," replied Gabriella.

"It sounds like you're having a craving," added Stacy.

"Craving? For what?" asked a now confused Gabriella.

"Well you know -" Taylor didn't have time to finish while she ran to the bathroom and got sick. All the girls followed her and Gabriella made sure she was okay.

"Are you all right?" asked a worried Kelsi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. For some reason I've been getting sick a lot lately," replied Taylor.

"You know it's funny, I've also been getting kind of sick lately too," said Kelsi.

"You can count me in on that," said Stacy.

All of the girls looked at Sharpay to see if she would say anything while she was picking at her nails trying to avoid the topic. When she saw that everyone was staring at her, she gave in, "All right fine. I'm late."

"Really?" asked Taylor, shocked.

"Yeah. I was supposed to get it right before my birthday, which means I'm over a week late and I'm never that late," said Sharpay, now worried.

"You guys do know what this means don't you?" asked Stacy.

Everyone looked at her trying to avoid the answer she was about to give.

"We may be pregnant."

_Meanwhile, with the guys:_

"So Zeke, how the vacation?" asked Jason.

"Oh, so much fun. I'm so glad Coach let me take off. We really needed this vacation. Although you know, Sharpay was kind of worried the whole time about something and when I tried asking her she just tried acting as if nothing was wrong, explained Zeke.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean you know my sister, sometimes she worries for no reason," said Ryan.

"Yeah, but, I've never seen her like this before. She was spacing out and she seemed to be in another world half of the time thinking about something," replied a worried Zeke.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine," reassured Troy.

"Speaking of odd behavior...what's up with Gabi?" asked Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Troy.

"Cheesecake with mushrooms?" asked Chad.

"Oh yeah, I have no idea why she suddenly has a craving for that, but you know women, it's always something knew with them," replied Troy.

"It's just so odd. But anyway, are you guys ready for the game on Friday?" asked Chad.

"Yeah I'm so pumped, I can do suicides right now and I wouldn't feel a thing," said Zeke, excited.

Right when he finished his comment, the five girls walked in, "Umm, we're gonna need to run to the store, but we'll be back in about a half hour," said Stacy.

"Okay, is everything okay?" asked a worried Troy, now looking at Gabriella who he saw had a worried look on her face and she was also clutching onto the necklace that he gave her, which she rarely did unless she was worried or unless she needed Troy.

She just nodded.

"Okay, well hurry back because the dessert is almost ready," answered Zeke.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," said Sharpay, smiling faintly.

With that they left and the boys exchanged worried glances. What they didn't know was that they couldn't imagine what would happen next...

**A/N: Okay kind of a cliffhanger I guess. I personally don't think that that chapter was good at all. Prove me right or wrong, anything will do lol. I hope it wasn't too disappointing though. Please review!!**


	4. A Surprise For Everyone

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I also have to say thank you to everyone who put my story on their favorites and alerts lists, and also me as an author (alerts and favorites)! I am really grateful for that! Well anyway, I thought the last chapter was crap and I just wanted to get something up, so hopefully this chapter will be better. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_A Surprise For Everyone_

_Previously:_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. For some reason I've been getting sick a lot lately," replied Taylor._

_"You know it's funny, I've also been getting kind of sick lately too," said Kelsi._

_"You can count me in on that," said Stacy._

_All of the girls looked at Sharpay to see if she would say anything while she was picking at her nails trying to avoid the topic. When she saw that everyone was staring at her, she gave in, "All right fine. I'm late."_

_"Really?" asked Taylor, shocked._

_"Yeah. I was supposed to get it right before my birthday, which means I'm over a week late and I'm never that late," said Sharpay, now worried._

_"You guys do know what this means don't you?" asked Stacy._

_Everyone looked at her trying to avoid the answer she was about to give._

_"We may be pregnant."_

_With the guys:_

"Do you think they're all right?" asked a worried Zeke.

"I'm sure they're fine and they just needed to get some magazines or something from the store. But then yet, I've never seen my sister look that dull in my life," continued Ryan.

"This is really beginning to get nervous," answered Troy.

"Same here man," continued Chad as they waited for their girls to come back.

_With the girls:_

The five girls were in Gabriella's car and were worried sick about the results that would soon show if they were pregnant or not. "What am I going to do if I'm pregnant?" asked a very worried Sharpay.

"What do you mean what are you going to do?" asked Taylor.

"I can't have a baby now. My business just started to get bigger and I'm on the verge of making a huge deal and this just changes everything," answered Sharpay.

"Shar, think about it. This could be a great thing. I mean if you're thinking about your business, it's not like you won't be able to work. Okay, so you'll take a couple months off, you can still work at home, and I know Ryan knows everything there is to know about your company, so he'll help you. And think about it, you can make maternity clothes for your company, that can attract a lot business as well," reasoned Kelsi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I mean come on we're not ready to be parents," countered Sharpay.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," said Stacy.

"So, what are you gonna do, get rid of it?" asked Taylor, annoyed that her friend was thinking this.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm gonna do," said an exasperated Sharpay.

"What about you Gabi? You haven't said anything yet," asked Stacy.

However, when the four girls looked at Gabriella, she was in her own world.

Gabriella was in deed in her own world. She was thinking about the week before her wedding, when she and Troy had one of their most meaningful conversations.

_Flashback_

_Troy walked through the door to their apartment and immediately heard quiet crying coming from the living room. He quickly walked to where he heard the noise that made him break inside. When he came into the living room, he saw Gabriella in an armchair __**(is that what they're called?)**__ with a pillow in her hands and quietly sobbing. The picture made him break inside. _

_He cautiously walked over to her and gently asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"Why do you love me Troy?" was the immediate reply that he received. He was taken aback and didn't know how to react to such a question._

_"What are you talking about Bri?"_

_"You could have any other girl, why me?"_

_"Because...when I'm with you, it feels right. Because when we met that New Year's Eve, I instantly fell in love with you and I knew that it was fate. Because I love you for who you are, and because you see the real me. I want to have everything with you," he answered, meaning every word he said._

_"But why me, I mean. I'm not good enough for you, and what's gonna happen if something unexpected happens?" asked a frantic Gabriella._

_"We'll face whatever it is together. I'll never leave you Gabriella. I love you more than you'll ever know and I promise that I will always be there for you and I will always protect you," reassured Troy._

_After hearing these words Gabriella had even more tears in her eyes, but from hearing him say everything he loves about her and for reassuring her when she needed it most. With that she kissed him with all the love she had for him and he didn't hold back. Right then, she knew that no matter what, Troy would always be there, and everything would be okay as long as they were together._

_End Flashback_

"Well, if I am pregnant, I'm gonna keep it. I mean, Troy and I have been together for eight years and we've talked about our family even back then. We've both always wanted kids, and what's wrong with now? I mean it's November right now, so I would imagine that I would be due sometime in July and so I wouldn't have to miss school and I would just take the summer off. If you thought about how many times Troy and I have talked about having a family in the past eight years, it would surprise you. Troy and I are ready. We know we can depend on each other and we know that as long as we're together, it'll be okay, so whatever happens we're there for each other. And I think he will be very happy if I really am pregnant," explained Gabriella.

"Wow. You know you're right, Jason and I have always talked about having kids one day, and there's nothing wrong with right now. I mean I can write music at home just as well as I can write it in my office. Plus, Ryan can have the company under control for a couple months," thought Kelsi.

"Yeah, I'm with Gabi. We can take the summer off and go back to school in September. I mean classes end in June, so we can finish off the year with our students and then go back in the beginning of the year," said Taylor.

"I guess I have some stand ins for myself for when I'll be too big to dance myself. But I can still teach even when I'm pregnant. I mean it will be a challenge, but I'm definitely up for it," said Stacy.

"So Shar, what's it gonna be?" asked Gabriella.

"Ugh you guys are too good of persuaders," she said happily.

Right then they arrived at Walgreens and went inside to find the pregnancy tests that they all neded. They each took two, just so that when they took it, they could make sure with a second test. They all paid and headed back to the house.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later and piled out of the car and into Zeke and Sharpay's house.

The guys were in the living room watching a basketball game. "Hey girls, you're back," Troy went up to Gabriella and put his arms around her.

"Yes, yes we are and Troy my friends, we're gonna need to borrow Gabi for about a half hour," said Sharpay.

"Is everything okay? What'd you guys buy?" asked a curious Zeke.

"Oh nothing, you know just girl's stuff. So yeah, Zeke will you make dinner, I'm guessing that everyone's staying," asked Sharpay.

"Sure. What does everybody want?" asked Zeke.

The girls huddled together and decided. "We're in the mood for some lasagna," answered Gabriella matter of factly.

"Well, if it's lasagna you girls want, then it's lasagna you're gonna get. Boys, to the kitchen," the four boys, with the exception of Troy followed Zeke to the kitchen while the four girls with the exception of Gabriella went upstairs.

Troy still had his arms around Gabriella. "Is everything okay? You're really starting to worry me Gabriella."

"Everything's fine, baby. We just need to go check something out, okay? Now go help Zeke make the best lasagna that I'm ever gonna have," she smiled widely at the mention of food.

"Okay, but we are definitely having our own thing tonight," said Troy.

"Oo, I can't wait," exclaimed Gabriella. And with that they each went their own ways.

_With the guys:_

"So you really think they're okay?" asked Jason.

"Well they seem like they're a lot happier than they were before they left," answered Ryan.

"That's true. And plus, only time will tell what it really is that they're hiding," answered Troy.

The five boys then began preparing dinner.

_With the girls:_

The five girls piled into Sharpay's bedroom and each took their tests out. There were three bathrooms upstairs so Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor each went into one and took the test. They came out so that they could wait for the results while Kelsi and Stacy went into two. When they came out they were all waiting for the results of their tests'.

"Okay, three minutes are up," said Taylor.

Each girl looked at her stick and then they all looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces and they all jumped up happily, dancing around the room.

"Okay, okay girls. Let's take another test just to make sure that we're positive," said Stacy.

"Right," said Kelsi. They repeated the same procedure as earlier and awaited the results. When each saw that the result was the same they jumped up again.

"Okay, now how are we going to tell the boys?" asked Kelsi.

"Here's what I'm thinking..." began Gabriella.

_In the kitchen:_

The five guys were preparing dinner when they saw their wives come into the kitchen. The boys faces' instantly filled with worry when they saw how upset each of the girls looked.

"We have something to tell you," said Gabriella very softly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chad asked looking at his wife.

"Well," Taylor began and then all the girls screamed with smiles on their faces, "We're pregnant!"

Troy was taken aback, one minute they looked upset and now they're jumping for joy. "Are you serious?" he asked with a smile on his face looking at his wife.

She just nodded and he went over to her and picked her up and twirled her around. "Oh my God, I can't believe this," said Troy.

Jason did almost the same thing as Troy and went over to Kelsi to give her a huge hug. Chad was a bit taken aback, but was ecstatic and began hugging and kissing Taylor. Ryan went over to Stacy and began dancing with her.

While they were all celebrating, everyone noticed Sharpay's look on her face, until they realized that Zeke hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen or said a word since the exclaimed their news. "Well, Zeke, what do you think?" asked Sharpay.

Before she had a chance to walk over to him, Zeke fainted in the middle of the kitchen. Sharpay walked over to him to put a cold cloth on his forehead. "Well, he took that well," said Chad.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter. I think it was definitely better than the previous one, so please let me know what you think!! I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week, so maybe during the week, I don't know. But please let me know if you liked the chapter and if you're liking the story so far. Thank you so much!**


	5. I Don't Feel So Good

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Please read this whole author's note cuz it is kinda important. Okay, for the last chapter, I only got 4 reviews, so I'm writing this chapter, but I'm going to keep writing if I get at least 6 reviews (not much of a difference I know, but I like it when people review and let me know what they think). The beginning of this chapter is actually from what **_**Estel212 **_**suggested. So, I wrote the part I wanted in class the other day and she told me the part that comes first and I just wanted to say thank you because it was a really good idea and I honestly didn't even think of it. Also, the title is based off what a character says, but Estel212's comment made me think of it, so thankss!!**

**Also, I just wanted to say, this story is going to be kind of like two parts. The first part, when the girls are pregnant and the babies are born, and I'll probably skip around a little throughout their ages. The second part is going to be when the kid's are about 16 or 17 years old (like they are in the movies right now). So I just wanted to let everyone know that.**

**This is random, but did anyone see Sabrina Bryan and Mark Ballas on the results show of Dancing with the Stars yesterday? They danced to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated"...they were sooo good. If you like either of them or their dancing, the video is on youtube, so yeah. Anyway, on with the story. And don't forget, I want at least 6 reviews. Enjoy!!**

**Also, parts of this chapter will be a little tense, but it's only for this chapter (probably)...it won't be for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_I Don't Feel So Good_

_Previously:_

_"Well," Taylor began and then all the girls screamed with smiles on their faces, "We're pregnant!"_

_While they were all celebrating, everyone noticed Sharpay's look on her face, until they realized that Zeke hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen or said a word since the exclaimed their news. "Well, Zeke, what do you think?" asked Sharpay._

_Before she had a chance to walk over to him, Zeke fainted in the middle of the kitchen. Sharpay walked over to him to put a cold cloth on his forehead. "Well, he took that well," said Chad._

Sharpay kept the cool cloth on Zeke's forehead until he came to. "Woah, what happened?" he asked when he finally sat up.

"You fainted man," answered an amused Chad.

"Why exactly?" asked Zeke, clueless.

"You don't remember what the girls told us before you passed out?" asked a worried Ryan. Zeke just shook his head. "Oh boy."

"Well...the girls told us that they're pregnant," answered Jason.

Zeke stared blankly at him and then at Sharpay. She had a sad look on her face when didn't answer. "I don't feel so good," said Zeke all of sudden, beginning to lose his balance.

"Don't faint," everyone shouted at one time.

Sharpay still hadn't spoken. She wasn't happy with the way Zeke took the news. All of her friends received hugs and kisses from their husbands, but she got nothing.

"Well, uh, I guess we should eat," said Zeke, avoiding Sharpay's eyes when he knew she was looking at him.

What was supposed to be the celebratory dinner turned out to be extremely awkward. Each couple sat next to each other, but Sharpay insisted on sitting on the other side of the table from Zeke. She avoided him all night. If he would direct a question or statement to her, she would change the subject and start talking to someone else. Zeke, however, was completely oblivious to why his wife was ignoring him.

When everyone finished dinner, they insisted on going home. When everyone left, Sharpay left Zeke standing at the front door while she stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door to their room.

Zeke, and everybody in their driveway, heard the door. Zeke waved to everyone while they were getting into their cars and then ran off into the house. "Man, I am so glad I'm not Zeke right now," said Chad.

"I know. An upset and mean and may I not forget pregnant Sharpay is not a very pretty situation," replied Troy.

"Trust me, you guys haven't seen my sister in her mean mode. Yes, you've had some of it and I've had some of it, worse than you, but Zeke will just get this stuff for the rest of his life," added Ryan.

"I feel bad for the poor guy," said Jason.

"Well, I don't think you should," said Kelsi.

"Yeah, Kelsi's right," added Gabriella.

"She told him she's pregnant and he ignores her for the rest of the night. That's pretty harsh. I mean imagine what it would be like, she was the one that was most worried about this whole thing, but we convinced her otherwise and now Zeke is just ignoring her. You think she'll want to get an abortion again?" asked Stacy, truly worried now.

"Woah, woah. My sister wanted to get an abortion?" asked an incredulous Ryan.

"Yeah, and we talked her out of it, but thanks to our dumb ass friend, she's probably going to be thinking about it again," said Gabriella.

"We should check on her tomorrow morning. But, if she kicks Zeke out in the middle of the night and he comes to one of our houses, call the others. The guys will meet up at that house and knock some sense into him and the girls will meet up and try and comfort Sharpay in some way," instructed Taylor.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Kelsi.

"All right. Oh and by the way, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, wake me up," added Taylor.

Back inside the house:

Zeke went upstairs and knocked on the door, "Shar? Shar, come on let me in."

All he could hear was sobbing. "Shar, baby please let me in."

The door quickly opened and he saw a tear stained face with red eyes looking at him, "What do you want Zeke?" she asked harshly.

"Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but please forgive me," pleaded Zeke.

"You don't know what you did wrong? Well, I'll tell you what you did wrong! You freakin' fainted when I told you I was pregnant. But that didn't bother me as much because many guys faint when their wives tell them they're pregnant. What bothered was that when you woke up, you just ignored me for the whole night. How do you think I felt when I saw my best friends being hugged and kissed by their husbands because they were happy about the news and you just faint and then avoid me?!?! You don't have ANY idea how I felt!" Sharpay screamed her head off, obviously angry.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, but you need to calm down-" started Zeke but Sharpay cut him off.

"No you know what, I don't need to calm down. You don't tell me what to do! I'm gonna tell you what to do! So here take a pillow **(A/N: ok I know that's weird, but it sounds more correct to me lol)** and get the hell out of this house!" yelled Sharpay. Zeke was about to say something when she stopped him, "No! Go, get out!" She pushed him all the way down the stairs and to the front door. "And don't come back if you're gonna be such an ass!"

She then slammed the door and Zeke didn't know what to do. "Well, I guess I'm off to Troy's."

Meanwhile, inside, Sharpay slid down the door and sat on the floor, sobbing for herself and for her child. "Well, I guess you're fatherless considering I just pretty much made sure that he doesn't come back," said Sharpay, talking to her stomach.

_At the Bolton residence:_

It was two o'clock in the morning and the two Bolton's who are fast asleep, all of a sudden hear their doorbell ring. "Ugh, who is at our door at (looks at the clock) two in the morning?" asked a very groggy Troy.

"It's probably Zeke. Sharpay must have kicked him out," answered Gabriella.

"Mmmm, okay. Can we just leave him out there?" asked a hopeful Troy.

"No, come on," Gabriella pulled Troy up with her and they both walked to the door.

When the couple opened the door, their eyes set on Zeke, who was in front of their house and for some reason holding a pillow. "I take it Sharpay kicked you out," said Gabriella.

"Yeah. Do you guys mind if I crash here for the night?" asked Zeke.

"Sure, but you probably won't get too much sleeping done," remarked Troy.

"Why?" asked Zeke as he stepped into their house.

"Well because I'm gonna call the guys and tell them to come over," stated Troy.

"What? Why? Do they all have to know about this? I mean come one, Gabi help me out here," pleaded Zeke.

"Oh no, I'm already on the phone with Taylor and we're heading over to your place to comfort your wife," said Gabriella.

"Fine," he pouted.

In five minutes Gabriella came back into the room where Troy and Zeke were and announced, "All right, I've phoned Taylor and Kelsi, and Taylor called Stacy. Now, Chad called Ryan and I also talked to Jason, so the guys should be over shortly and I need to go change to go to Sharpay's."

"Are you all going together or in separate cars?" asked Troy, showing he really cared about what his wife was doing.

"We're going together. Stacy is picking everyone up and Chad is picking all the guys up, so they should be here soon," answered Gabriella.

"Okay, so you're spending the night, but call me in the morning okay?" said Troy.

"You bet I will," answered Gabriella.

In ten minutes there was a ring at the door and when Gabriella opened it, Taylor was there, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she answered and went into the living room, "Okay, babe I'm leaving."

"Okay, well you girls be careful," he told her and then kissed her passionately on the lips while Taylor walked over to Zeke.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Zeke.

"Why the hell did you do what you did tonight?" asked an angered Taylor.

"Taylor, I didn't do anything wrong," Zeke stated, which made Taylor even more angry.

"Didn't do anything?! Didn't do anything?! You ignored your pregnant wife and left her in a hysterical state. You call that doing nothing?!" yelled Taylor.

"Okay Tay, let's go," said Gabriella, trying to pull her away from the argument.

"Why are you defending him?" asked an incredulous Taylor.

"Tay, I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that we should go because there's a stressed and upset pregnant woman in another house that we have to get to," said Gabriella, now getting frustrated herself.

"Okay," she turned around to leave when she abruptly turned back around and pointed her finger forcefully at Zeke, "But I'm not done with you." And with that the two girls left.

_At the Baylor Residence:_

The girls arrived at Sharpay's house a mere ten minutes later and quietly entered the house in case Sharpay was asleep when they heard crying from upstairs. "Okay, let's go you guys," whispered Gabriella. She always kind of the leader of the pack.

They all nodded and quietly crept upstairs. They quietly opened the door to Sharpay's bedroom and climbed onto the bed with her and all hugged her. "What did I do wrong you guys?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You actually did everything right. Zeke is the jerk here not you," said Taylor.

"Yeah, you should have seen the way Taylor stuck up for you back at my place," laughed Gabriella.

"Really?" Sharpay picked up her head from the pillow she was holding.

"Yeah. And you know what, all the guys are over at my place right now biting Zeke's head off and trying to knock some sense into him," admitted Gabriella.

_At the Bolton Residence:_

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Chad while hitting Zeke's head. **(Ok, not like hitting hitting, but you know like hitting upside the head?? if you don't get it then tell me in the review)**

"What?" when Zeke looked up, he was faced with Ryan's face filled with evil and anger. He immediately got frightened because of Ryan. He was after all Sharpay's brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't stop on my account," answered Ryan, trying very hard not to hurt Zeke.

"Sorry, but I mean seriously guys, am I the only one that's completely oblivious here?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah," they all answered at the same time.

"Well, then maybe someone could explain it to me," answered Zeke.

"Dude, did you see what we all did when we found out our girls were pregnant?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, you went over to them and gave them hugs and kisses and then congratulated the others," answered Zeke.

"Exactly, and what did you do?" asked Troy.

"I fainted?" asked Zeke, unsure of his own answer.

"That's right. Now that wasn't the problem. I mean many people react like that, but what did you do after you woke up?" asked Chad.

"I asked what happened and you all explained it to me," answered Zeke.

"Right, but what did you not do that we all did?" asked Ryan.

"Ummm..." Zeke didn't know what to say.

Ryan slammed his fist on the counter, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Okay, okay Ryan, calm down," said Troy, trying to stay calm.

"Stay calm. This jerk hurt my little sister and you want me to stay calm?" asked an incredulous Ryan.

"Wait, how exactly did I hurt her?" asked Zeke, not understanding what they were talking about.

"You said that we all hugged and kissed our wives right and the other girls too," Zeke nodded. Then Jason continued, "Well you didn't, you just stood there and then avoided Sharpay for the entire night. And you're wondering why she's angry with you."

Zeke finally understood what was wrong. "Man, guys, I screwed up big time."

**A/N: Okay, I think that was an ok spot to leave it at. Idk if this chapter was really that good, so please review. I may post the next chapter today because I know exactly what I'm writing and the chapter after that I will hopefully post tomorrow because it has to do with Thanksgiving. Btw, this is all going on at the beginning of November. So please review and tell me what you think!!**


	6. I Have an Idea

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! This time I got 8 reviews!!! I'm very happy! Now, I'm gonna aim for 10...so please people review! To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much because your ideas and reviews give me ideas for these chapters. Well, I wrote half of this chapter yesterday and the other half I'm writing today. I had an idea for a type of Thanksgiving thing, but I decided it would be better for Christmas (don't worry I'll write it earlier). But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_I Have An Idea_

_Previously:_

_"Wait, how exactly did I hurt her?" asked Zeke, not understanding what they were talking about._

_"You said that we all hugged and kissed our wives right and the other girls too," Zeke nodded. Then Jason continued, "Well you didn't, you just stood there and then avoided Sharpay for the entire night. And you're wondering why she's angry with you."_

_Zeke finally understood what was wrong. "Man, guys, I screwed up big time."_

_With the guys:_

"Uhh, you think?" Ryan said annoyed that his brother-in-law was so oblivious to the situation.

"What am I gonna do now?" asked a worried Zeke.

"Well, you could start by apologizing," stated Troy in an obvious tone.

"You think I haven't figured that out?" asked Zeke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, Zeke, you screwed up pretty bad. You're gonna have to do something to make it up to her. But I mean, you know her better than we do when it comes to stuff like that," said Chad.

"You're right. I think I have an idea," said Zeke.

"Great, anything we can help you with?" asked Jason.

"No, but I need to get home," said Zeke.

"Okay, dude. Listen, I think we should go with him so that it's less driving for Chad and Taylor later," said Jason.

"You know what, it's fine because we're on our cars anyway, so it doesn't matter, don't worry. Plus, I have a feeling that Zeke doesn't want us following him," answered Chad.

"Okay, well I'm off. Wish me luck," said Zeke, hopefully.

Right before Zeke opened the door, Ryan came up to him, "Hey Zeke, wait up." He then continued, "Look man, I'm sorry I was kinda harsh back there, but you know Sharpay's my little sister and I care a lot about her. But if you hurt her again, _I _will seriously hurt you."

"Thanks Ryan, I got it. You know I think I need a brother-in-law like you. It's very effective," added Zeke.

"Good, well I'll see you later. Good luck," said Ryan as Zeke ran out the door.

"So, you think she'll forgive him?" asked Chad.

"Well, if I know my sister, which I think I do, she'll have him apologizing for a while and then she'll forgive him," answered Ryan.

"A while is how long exactly?" asked Jason.

"Well, I'm guessing, she'll make sure that he tells her a few different loving things and then she'll forgive him. So maybe about an hour or less, depending on what kind of mood she's in," answered Ryan.

"Well then, I sure hope she's in a better bad mood than she has been before," said Chad.

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense," stated Troy.

"Well, I just mean-ugh never mind," continued Chad.

_With the girls:_

"Okay before we begin a discussion about anything, Sharpay you need to answer one question," said Gabriella.

"Okay," said Sharpay.

"You weren't thinking of getting rid of this baby were you?" asked Gabriella, full of apprehension for what her friend might want to do.

"To tell you truth, I was thinking about it, but then I thought, I would be killing my own child. I don't want to do that. So with or without Zeke, I'm having this baby," answered a tearful Sharpay.

"Sharpay, he'll come around. Zeke's a good guy. I think he was just really shocked by the news and didn't know exactly how to react," stated Gabriella.

"Well I understand if he didn't know how to react, because I mean he fainted. But after that there was absolutely no reaction. He just ignored me all night. And I mean honestly, how does he think I feel? All your husbands are running to you, giving you hugs and kisses while mine faints and then doesn't talk to me for the rest of the night," continued Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, Shar. But I'm sure guys will straighten him out and that he's on his way right now to apologize," stated Taylor.

"I'm already here," declared Zeke.

All the girls' heads spun around. "Zeke, why do you do that? You know that it creeps us out. Especially when it's four o'clock in the morning," stated Stacy.

"Oh God, it's four o'clock? Guys I'm so sorry that I kept you up. You didn't have to stay. I mean you should have slept. You need to sleep and get your rest for your babies," said Sharpay.

"Well you needed us. Plus, stress isn't good for your baby, so we wanted to at least comfort you a little bit," continued Kelsi.

"Thanks you guys," said Sharpay while hugging her best friends.

"Um, guys? Do you think I can talk to Sharpay for a while?" asked a very hopeful Zeke.

"Sure," said Gabriella, who gave him a warm smile while Taylor gave him a warning look. Each girl hugged Sharpay and then left the room to let the couple have their privacy.

"Hey baby," said Zeke softly.

"Hey," replied Sharpay in a harsh tone.

"Look Shar, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing so I ended up doing nothing, which in itself proved to be the wrong thing," explained Zeke.

"Zeke, I'm not mad at you for fainting or anything like that, but you ignored and avoided me for the whole night. It seemed...it just seemed...it seemed like you don't want this baby," answer Sharpay, instinctively putting her hands on her stomach while softly crying.

"Well I do, baby. And don't ever doubt that. Do you remember our wedding day?" asked Zeke.

"Of course I remember it," answered Sharpay.

"Well do you remember what I told you that day? When you were in that beautiful dress of yours **(pic in pro)** and after we walked through the doors to the sanctuary, we walked into a private room, do you remember what I said to you?" asked Zeke.

Sharpay's eyes immediately filled with tears as she remembered what Zeke had told her that day six months ago.

"I promised you that I would never leave you no matter what and tonight I guess it seemed like I was going to break my promise, but I'm not Sharpay. I'm going to stay with you throughout this whole thing. I want to be there for you Sharpay. And I want to be there when our baby is born. I want to face this together," finished Zeke.

By this point Sharpay was seriously crying and she pulled Zeke into an embrace like no other and then fell asleep together, content with their decision.

The couple, however, didn't know that all four girls were outside of their room listening in on their conversation and when they finally heard silence, they headed out the door. "Well, at least they'll be okay now," stated Kelsi.

"Yeah, I'm glad they worked things out," answered Taylor.

"I think we should go home to our boys and enjoy what's left of the night," stated Gabriella.

"Sounds like a plan," said Stacy.

The next couple of weeks went on the same as they had before. Everyone worked and then went home to enjoy the nights with their family. However, the week before Thanksgiving, everyone was going crazy.

It was the Thursday before Thanksgiving and Troy and Gabriella were relaxing on their couch, together, watching television when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello," said Gabriella into the phone. "Sharpay, calm down," was her next statement after a moment of silence.

"Gabi, how could I possibly calm down when I don't know what we're doing for Thanksgiving next week?" asked a frantic Sharpay.

"What do you mean you don't know what we're doing? Everyone is coming to our house remember, or did you forget?" stated Gabriella.

"Oops, I must've forgot. Okay well then thanks. I'll call and tell the girls because they weren't sure either," answered Sharpay. "Oh and remind on Thursday to bring you the sketch of the maternity wedding dress I designed. The idea just popped into my head and I think it's rather good, so I really want to show it to you."

"Okay, great. You can show me and the girls on Thursday then," said Gabriella "Okay, bye Sharpay."

"What was that all about?" asked Troy, hugging Gabriella.

"Oh you know, Sharpay forgot what we're doing for Thanksgiving and apparently she designed a maternity wedding dress, which I actually can't wait to see," said Gabriella.

"Awesome, well, let's go upstairs, babe. You look tired," said Troy.

The next week was pretty normal, but when Thursday came, the Bolton house was crazy.

"Troy, I need you to run to the store and get some things that I forgot," said Gabriella.

"Sure, babe. What do ya need?" asked Troy.

"Um, some dried fruits, some pickles, some tomatoes, and some mushrooms," said Gabriella.

"Oh ok, so you already have the main ingredients," asked Troy.

"Yep, in fact, the turkey is already in the oven and I'm making the dessert right now," stated Gabriella.

"Great and what time is everyone coming?" asked Troy.

"Um around 4 and it's 1 now, so we have about two and a half hours," said Gabriella.

"Okay, well, I'll be back in about forty minutes," said Troy and then he gave her a peck on the lips and then left to go to the store.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Gabriella had the turkey ready, the dessert ready, it was her famous apple pie, and she had the appetizers ready to go. Now all they had to do was wait for everyone to arrive.

One by one, each couple began to arrive. First it was Chad and Taylor, then Jason and Kelsi, then Ryan and Stacy, and lastly, Zeke and Sharpay.

"Okay everyone, the table is set so please take your seats and we'll begin the celebration," stated an excited Gabriella.

"Wait, but Gabi, I have to show you guys the dress," said a now sad Sharpay.

"Oh right Shar, I'm sorry. Why don't you show it to us now?" reasoned Gabriella.

"Okay, yay!" exclaimed Sharpay, and took out a sketch of the dress, which to the all the girls' surprise was actually quite extraordinary. **(pic in pro. if you go on the site, make sure u put ur mouse over the pic of the dress cuz then it will give u a better view)**

"Sharpay, that is pretty amazing," exclaimed Taylor.

"Thanks," said a very excited Sharpay.

"Okay, now let's go eat. I'm starving," said Stacy.

The five girls joined their husbands at the table. They all began eating when suddenly Stacy asked, "You know I just thought of this but, when are we gonna tell our parents that we're pregnant?"

"That's a good question because we haven't told yet and we weren't sure what we were going to do," said Kelsi.

"Well, I actually have an idea," said Gabriella.

"What else is new?" asked Chad sarcastically. Then Taylor hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"I was thinking, Troy's parents are having their annual Christmas party, so we should tell them then. So we should basically keep this between us for now and then tell them on Christmas Eve as part of their present I guess," explained Gabriella.

"That's actually a really good idea because all of our parents are going to be there so we can all tell them together," said Kelsi.

"Yeah, what do you guys think?" asked a hopeful Gabriella.

"I actually think that's a great idea," stated Chad.

"Yeah, definitely," continued Ryan. When everyone nodded they all agreed that they would tell their parents on Christmas Eve that they were all going to be grandparents.

Later on that night when everyone left the Bolton house, Troy and Gabriella were getting into bed when Gabriella suddenly said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being there when I need you most, for being such an amazing husband, for doing everything I ask you to and more, for helping me when I need it, and for standing by me."

"You're welcome, Gabi. I love you, you know that."

"I love you too."

"And thank you for being such an amazing wife and for keeping in line. Thank you for loving and staying with me even though I know that I don't deserve you."

"Oh Troy, trust me, I think we deserve each other. The way we met proved that."

"I guess you're right, but in any case, I love you Gabriella Montez and I always will."

"Bolton."

"What?"

"You said Gabriella Montez, when it's Gabriella Bolton. And it always will be."

They smiled at each other and kissed each other with all the passion that they had.

**A/N: Ok, I hope that was ok. I was originally gonna have them tell the parents at Thanksgiving, but then today I figured it would be better as a Christmas thing. If anyone watches One Tree Hill, then yes that last part was kind of in one of the episodes in the 3rd season, but I just thought it would be cute. Well did you like it did you hate it? Please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter...thanks you so much! And don't forget, I'm aiming for 10 reviews!!**


	7. I Can't Believe This

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the last few weeks have been crazy and I didn't get that many reviews, which I was kind of upset about. Please, please, please review...I don't even care if you didn't like the chapter, tell me what I could've done better. Please, it really helps me when you review!! Also, I know it's not Christmas yet, but this chapter has to do with Christmas, so yeah, enjoy! Well anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

_I Can't Believe This_

_Previously:_

_The five girls joined their husbands at the table. They all began eating when suddenly Stacy asked, "You know I just thought of this but, when are we gonna tell our parents that we're pregnant?"_

_"That's a good question because we haven't told yet and we weren't sure what we were going to do," said Kelsi._

_"Well, I actually have an idea," said Gabriella._

_"What else is new?" asked Chad sarcastically. Then Taylor hit him playfully on the shoulder._

_"I was thinking, Troy's parents are having their annual Christmas party, so we should tell them then. So we should basically keep this between us for now and then tell them on Christmas Eve as part of their present I guess," explained Gabriella._

_"That's actually a really good idea because all of our parents are going to be there so we can all tell them together," said Kelsi._

_"Yeah, what do you guys think?" asked a hopeful Gabriella._

_"I actually think that's a great idea," stated Chad._

_"Yeah, definitely," continued Ryan. When everyone nodded they all agreed that they would tell their parents on Christmas Eve that they were all going to be grandparents._

It was December 24th and Troy's parents were holding their annual Christmas party the next day. All the girls couldn't wait because they were finally going to tell their parents that they were pregnant. It was going to be a huge night.

The girls had their first appointments and they were told that they were moving along and that so far their babies looked healthy. They were all excited for their next visit because that was when they would be able to find the sex of their babies.

Although the girls were doing great, the boys were going crazy. One minute the girls are normal, the next they're screaming at the boys for doing one tiny thing wrong, and the next minute they're kissing them like there was no tomorrow. One time all five girls were together in Taylor and Chad's house and Chad was unfortunate enough to be home without any of the other boys.

_Flashback_

_"So girls, when should we go shopping for clothes?" asked Sharpay._

_"What you girls need even more clothes than you've already bought? You were just at the mall today, Sharpay," directed Chad as he came into the kitchen to see that each girl had at least four bags full of clothes._

_"Well, for your information, Chad, pregnant women need just as many clothes as they usually have, so we basically need to do all of our shopping. Think about it, we'll be pregnant for another seven months, therefore, we need a lot of clothes," defended Stacy._

_"But even then, you're not gonna stay this size for all of the seven months. So isn't it easier to go shopping as you get bigger, and not buy everything all at once?" reasoned Chad._

_"Are you calling us fat?" asked Gabriella, getting upset almost to the point of tears._

_"No, of course not Gabs," answered Chad, but it was too late, Gabriella was already crying._

_"Now look what you did, Chad! You made Gabi cry! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not understand that she's very sensitive?!" yelled Taylor._

_"Look, I'm sorry if I offended her, I really didn't mean to," defended Chad, feeling very bad now._

_"How could you do that Chad? First, you tell us that we're going to get fatter and fatter. Then, you tell us that we can't go shopping! Third, you tell us that we're basically worthless. And forth, you tell us that we won't be able to do anything once we're like one more month pregnant!" continued Kelsi._

_"What? When did I say that?" defended Chad._

_"Oh, shut up Chad! Just get out! You know perfectly well what you did and what you said, so get out and come back only when you're prepared to say sorry and be respectful to your friends and to your wife!" countered Stacy._

_"But-" started Chad, but was quickly cut off by Taylor._

_"GET OUT!" she yelled louder than ever before._

_Chad didn't need to be told again, before they had a chance to say anything, he was out the door and in his car, riding to Troy's car._

_When he got there, however, he saw that all four guys were there. "Why are you all here and I was stuck at my house all day?"_

_"We just came. We figured that since the girls are out shopping, we should hang out. We tried calling you, but I guess your cell was off," answered Zeke._

_"Oh well, your wives kicked me out," continued Chad._

_"What do you mean they kicked you out? They kicked you out of your own house?" asked Jason._

_"Yep," answered Chad simply._

_"Why? What'd you do this time Chad?" asked Ryan._

_"Well, they came home with a million shopping bags and Sharpay asked when they're gonna go shopping again. I said why don't you just go shopping when you get bigger, you know, not all at once. Then Gabi started crying because she thought I thought she was fat and then -" he was about to continue until Troy cut him off._

_"Woah, woah, you made Gabi cry? You made my wife cry?" asked Troy, a bit angry now._

_"Oh and what you haven't?" asked Chad._

_"Woah, ma, that was harsh," answered Ryan._

_"Look, man, I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to make her cry, I mean you know that Gabi is basically like my sister, I would never do anything to hurt her," said Chad, trying to reassure his friend._

_"I know, man, I guess I just try to protect her, you know," answered Troy._

_"Yeah I know and that's a really good thing," continued Chad._

_"Well, anyway, you do know what you need to do right?" said Zeke._

_"Yeah, but you're all coming," stated Chad firmly even when they all looked at him like "Do I have to?" he gave them a look that said "Yes you do."_

_When the five guys arrived at the Danforth house, Chad walked through the door with the other four behind him and Taylor ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him, "Where have you been?"_

_"Well, you guys kicked me out, so I went to Troy's" answered Chad._

_"We didn't kick you out, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Sharpay._

_"Yes you did, remember when I said that you guys were -" he began, but was stopped by Zeke._

_"Dude, dude, if you tell them again, they'll get angry again," stated Zeke._

_"Oh true," he whispered to Zeke and then said to the girls, "Well I'm sorry, I just wanted to go catch up with the guys."_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was ready for Christmas, the Bolton's called about five times to confirm that everyone was actually coming. Everyone's parents were going to be there and everyone was glad that they could finally reveal their big news to their parents.

Gabriella was talking to Sharpay on the phone, "You think tomorrow will go okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great. It's not like our parents can do anything about it. If they're not happy about it, then that's their problem. But I'm sure everyone will be thrilled," answered Sharpay.

"Yeah, I hope so. Well, I better go, we need all the rest we can get. Tomorrow's gonna be long," laughed Gabriella.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Gabi," answered Sharpay.

Everyone went to bed that night, anticipating what would be tomorrow.

It was 7P.M. on Christmas and everyone was arriving at the older Bolton's residence.

"I'm so glad everyone is finally here! I can't wait to hear what you kids have been up to these last few days," said Mrs. Bolton.

"Well, nothing's really happened, Mom. Everything's pretty much the same as it was before," smirked Troy.

"Troy Bolton, I see the smirk you have on your face. Something's up. But you know what, tell me after we eat and when we'll start to open up presents, ok," said Mrs. Bolton.

"Whatever you say, Mom," smiled Troy and pulled Gabriella even closer to him.

After a delicious dinner and while all the adults were situating themselves in the living room, all the couples came into the room, one by one, ready to give their parents the news.

"Kids, what's going on?" asked Chad's mom.

"Well, we all have something to tell you," explained Gabriella.

"All right. I hope it's nothing bad. It's not anything bad is it, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Don't worry, Mom. It's definitely not anything bad," smiled Gabriella while Troy pulled her close.

"Okay, we decided that we're all going to tell you at the same time," explained Taylor.

"All right, whatever you kids decide," answered Coach Bolton for the group.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" asked Troy, since he was the leader of their group.

When everyone nodded he counted, "Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three," and then everyone yelled at the same time, "WE'RE PREGNANT!"

All the women immediately ran up to their daughters and began hugging them while the men just walked up to their sons and gave them a fatherly embrace, which told them that they were proud of them.

"I can't believe you're all going to be parents," cried Mrs. Cross.

"Oh come on, Mom, don't cry. This is a good thing right," said Jason.

"Of course it's a good thing, sweetie. It's a great thing!" she exclaimed.

"I think that this definitely deserves its own celebration," said Coach Bolton.

"Yes, definitely," said the rest of the parents.

That night, the celebration continued, all the parents being proud of their children. What the couples didn't know, however, was that in a few months, they would be getting their own surprises.

It had been a month and a half since Christmas and all the girls were doing well with their pregnancies. All the girls conveniently had their appointments on the same day. When they all went in, however, they all said the same thing, "WHAT?"

**A/N: Ok, so a little bit of a cliffy. You like it, you hate it? Please review! I really wanna know what you thought of that chapter. Was the skipping around of months a bad idea? It's just that he story isn't really focused on their pregnancies, it's later supposed to be focused on something else, more like I'm Here Forever. So yeah, there's only gonna be one more chapter about the pregnancies and then I fast forward 16 or 17 years!! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Thankss!! )**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I have major writer's block! I cannot figure out how I'm going to write my next chapter because I know exactly what I want to write after that. Just to let everyone know...the next chapter is the birth of Troyella's baby so if anyone has any suggestions as to how it's going to happen, please, please, please share!! I'm open to any suggestions! I know names for all the babies already, I just need to know how I'm going to make the birth happen because then I can fast forward to 17 years late. So please, give me any ideas you have!! Thank you so much!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hope to keep writing soon,**

**zvforever**


	9. It's Time

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, but I had major writer's block. But anyway, here's the last chapter in Part 1 of my story and then I will begin writing Part 2 of the story. By the way, please read the author's note at the bottom after you read the chapter because it's an important author's note.**

**Additional Note: In the last chapter in a line or two I wrote Mrs. Montez...I meant to write Mrs. Bolton. I was also writing another story at the time so I just mixed it up a little. So just to settle with all the confusion, yes, Mrs. Montez is gone and it was supposed to be Mrs. Bolton who was talking to the kids.**

**Thank you to **SophAdoph** for helping me with coming up with what to write in this chapter!! Thank you so much!! **

**Now to the story...enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I only own the character Stacy and the baby characters.**

**And by the way, if anyone likes One Tree Hill, then check out my new story Life is a Road. I haven't gotten any reviews for the first chapter, so I'm kind of sad and now I think it's a sucky story even though I have a really good idea for the next few chapters. So if you like One Tree Hill, check out the story!!**

_It's Time_

It was a regular day in the Bolton household. It was now July and Gabriella and the other girls were due in the span of a few weeks. Gabriella, however, was already overdue by five days. She wanted the babies **(yes, they're having twins)** to be born so that she could begin doing her daily activities again. She could barely move from the couch. So everyday she would go downstairs and sit on the couch and watch television, or read until Troy got home from practice. Everyday they would also have the house phone and Gabi's cell phone on the coffee table so that if anything were to happen, she would be able to call someone.

Today, however, Troy forgot to leave the phones on the coffee table.

Gabriella was fine all day. She watched A Walk to Remember on television and then she began reading the Twilight series, which her students recommended to her. By the time it was six o'clock, Gabriella was completely hooked into the story and didn't hear Troy come in through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home," he yelled into what seemed to be an empty house.

When it registered in Gabriella's head that someone was calling her, it had been five minutes since Troy called and he was scared that something happened. "Oh, hey, Troy."

"Gabi, you scared me. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was really into the book. You know this Edward Cullen sounds pretty hot," she said jokingly. **(if you haven't read the series...READ IT!! amazing books)**

"Well it's too bad that I'm not letting him anywhere near you," he laughed.

"Yeah," she replied and then all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

When she cursed under her breath, Troy immediately asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered being the stubborn girl that she was.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not completely believing that Gabriella was fine.

"Yes, Troy, God!"

"Look, I'm sorry Gabi, but you're already overdue so I don't want anything unexpected to happen."

"Listen, Troy. I'm fine. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Can you go buy me some ice cream?"

"Sure what kind?"

"Hmm...Ben & Jerry's...the Manhattan one," said Gabriella, her eyes immediately becoming brighter.

"All right, babe. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Okay."

When Troy left, Gabriella could still feel the stomach pains, but she chose to ignore them. Ten minutes after Troy left, however, she felt like she was sitting on something wet. When she looked down, she realized that her water broke. With no phone on the coffee table, Gabriella began to cry.

Every time a contraction came, Gabriella screamed and cried at the same time. She was in serious pain and she couldn't do anything. It hurt too much to even stand up. All Gabriella thought of was to wait for Troy to come home.

Twenty minutes later, Troy again came through the door calling for Gabriella, "Gabi, I got you the ice cream you wanted."

The reply that he got was screams and cries. He immediately ran to the source of the sounds and what he saw scared him like nothing else has. He saw his wife curled up on the couch, screaming and then crying more than he's ever seen her cry before.

He ran over to her and asked, 'Gabriella, what happened?"

She answered him back very softly, "My water broke."

All the color from Troy's face faded. "Gabi, why didn't you call me?"

"The phone was in the other room and it hurt too much to get up."

"Well, come on then, I'll carry you to the car and we'll get to the hospital."

"Okay." Before she knew it, Troy picked her up and carried her out to the car. He gently placed her in the back seat so that she could lie down. He then ran around to the driver's side and sat down. Right when he was about to begin driving, Gabriella yelled, "Wait! We forgot my bag."

So Troy then ran back into the house, grabbed the bag, which was in their bedroom, and ran back out to the car. He drove like a maniac to the hospital while calling all of their friends and while trying to keep Gabriella calm.

Troy got Gabriella to the hospital in seven minutes and he then rushed her into the emergency room. "I need a doctor! My wife is in labor!" he yelled into the emergency room.

A nurse heard him and said, "Put her into that wheelchair," while running over to him. After Troy did that she said, "I'll take her to a room while you fill out some paperwork."

Just as she left, the rest of the gang came rushing into the waiting room. "Troy!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"How is she doing?'

"Is she okay?"

"Are the babies healthy?"

"Were they born yet?"

"When did you get here?"

"Guys!" yelled Troy, which got everyone's attention after aiming fifteen different questions at him.

"Sorry, but seriously how is she?" asked Chad.

"I don't know yet. She asked me to get her ice cream so I come back a half hour later and I find her curled up on the couch screaming and crying. And I just got her here, so no the babies haven't been born yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for, go to her room!" yelled Sharpay, irritated that her friend wasn't attending to his wife when she needed him.

Troy then realized that Sharpay was right and ran to get the next elevator to Gabriella's room.

When he entered Gabriella was in the middle of a contraction and she reached out for him, so he grabbed her hand and she squeezed his like there was no tomorrow. The nurse informed him that she was already dilated seven centimeters and that she only had three left to go.

In a half hour they were informed that it was time to go to the delivery room. In a matter of a few minutes the doctor and nurses were ready for Gabriella to start pushing. When she did, she screamed like Troy had never heard her scream before. "TROY! WE ARE NEVER HAVING FUCKING SEX AGAIN!"

At that comment Troy looked a little worried. "Don't worry, they all say the same thing and then I see them again in two year," said the doctor.

"All right Gabriella, the first one's almost out. One more push and you'll have your first baby," said the doctor.

"TROY, I HATE YOU!!!!" With that last push, a cry was heard throughout the room, and Troy realized that his first child had been born.

"It's a boy! Dad, would you like to cute the chord?" asked the doctor. Troy did as he was told until the doctor continued, "All right, Gabriella. It's time to push again."

"I already had a baby. Leave me alone." **(if anyone watches "Friends" I took that line from when Phoebe had the triplets)**

"Come on, baby. Just a few more pushes and it'll be over," encouraged Troy.

Gabriella then sat up properly and began pushing again. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU TROY!"

After a few more pushes and another threat aimed at Troy, a second cry filled the room. "It's a girl! Dad would you like to cut the chord?"

"Yeah."

After the babies were cleaned and checked to make sure that they were healthy, they were given to their parents. Troy was holding the girl and Gabriella was holding the boy.

"So, Troy, what are we gonna name them?" asked Gabriella while smiling down at he son.

"Well how about you think of a name for the boy and I'll think of a name for the girl. And then we can say if we like them or not."

"Okay, so I like Matthew Zachary."

"That sounds perfect. And I like Millie Mackenzie."

"Perfect."

"Welcome to the world Matthew Zachary Bolton," said Gabriella while looking into a replica of her own eyes. Matt had Gabriella's eyes but Troy's hair.

Troy then said, "Welcome to the family Millie Mackenzie Bolton." Millie, however, had her father's eyes and you could already see strands of Gabriella's dark hair.

While the young couple was trying to put their new children to sleep, the gang knocked on the door and came in. "Oh my God," squealed Sharpay.

"Shh, Sharpay. They're trying to go to sleep," said Gabriella.

"I'm sorry. Can I hold one?" asked Sharpay excitedly.

"Sure, which one do you want?"

"Well, who's who?"

"The one I'm holding is Matthew Zachary and the one Troy has is Millie Mackenzie."

"All right Bolton, give her up," said Sharpay in a serious voice while she walked around the bed.

Troy had a serious look on his face and then they both began to laugh. Troy handed Millie over to Sharpay while Gabriella handed Matthew to Chad.

"Well, looks like this one will be leader of this group," said Chad about Matthew, referring to the children that were about to be born to the other couples. "Same as his father."

"Oh crap, did someone call my parents?" asked a now worried Troy.

"Yeah, they said they're on their way," said Ryan.

"Okay, thanks Ryan."

"No problem, what-so-ever."

"They're so adorable," said Sharpay and then continued, "Nice work you two." Everyone laughed at that comment.

Everyone kept passing the babies on to the next person. "So I have a question," said Jason.

"You always have a question," said Chad, sarcastically."

"Thanks, Chad. But this is a serious question. Have you decided who's gonna be the godparents?" asked Jason.

"You know, Jason. That is a smart question," continued Sharpay, as if she knew that it was going to be her.

"We actually did talk about it, and although we love you all very much, we wanted to ask Chad and Taylor to be the godparents," said Gabriella.

"Gabi, I don't know what to say," said Taylor, about to cry.

"Well a yes would be good."

"Definitely!"

Taylor gave Gabriella a hug while Troy and Chad gave each other a man hug.

"Where are my grandchildren?" asked a frantic Mrs. Bolton.

"Laura, we're in the hospital, you can't just yell anywhere you want to," stated Coach Bolton.

"Well, you know what Jack, I want to see my grandchildren, so just, be quiet," she countered.

Coach Bolton, along with everyone else, began to laugh. "Yes, yes, haha, can I see them now?"

"Okay, so Kelsi has Matthew Zachary and Zeke has Millie Mackenzie," said Gabriella.

Kelsi then handed Matthew to Coach Bolton and Zeke handed Millie to Laura.

"They are so adorable," cried Mrs. Bolton.

"I can tell that this one will be a great basketball player," said Coach Bolton.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to get out of that," said Gabriella.

"And hey, I'm sure they both have beautiful voices," stated Kelsi.

"That's an excellent point Kels. We'll have to make sure that while playing basketball, they also participate in musicals," said Sharpay, determined.

"And don't forget the scholastic decathlon," said Taylor.

"Those two will be unstoppable in all areas," said Chad.

"Yeah, I think we'll all make sure of that," stated Troy.

For the rest of the night, or at least until visiting hours were over, everyone sat in the room and talked about the babies, the couples, and the future. And they all decided that whatever would come, they would all embrace it, together.

**A/N: So how was that? I really hope you liked it and I promise that I will not make you wait that long for the next chapter. If I can get at least 5 reviews I will update either tomorrow or at the beginning of the week, but if I get less than 5 then I'll update towards the end of the week or next weekend. So please review!**

**Additional Note: I won't be writing about any of the other births so I'll put a list of the children who will be in Part 2 (17 Years Later) in the next chapter...and by the way, I just decided that Part 2 will actually be a new story and it'll be called 17 Years Later, so let me know if that's better than just having a Part 2 in this story...I personally think it's better. So now the list will be in an Information Author's Note in the next story...let me know if that's ok!! Don't forget to review!!**


End file.
